A machine translation system including an example database that stores and manages sentences in different languages so that sentences in one language are associated with sentences in the other language (Patent Document 1), an interpretation apparatus including a database that stores a question sentence in a first language and its translated question sentence in a second language as a pair (Patent Document 2), a method of creating a database associating words in a first language with words in a second language that are translation of each other (Patent Document 3) are all known. These techniques can reduce time and effort of a user required for translation.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-220266
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-090087
[Patent Document 3] PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2004-535617